tswcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Antonio Baumhauer
Early Life Antonio Baumhauer is a wealthy born child and is the son of Aureliana Baumhauer and Concetto Baumhauer. Concetto was a heavy smoker and the godfather of the mafia " The Baumhauer Family " Most of the time Aureliana raised Antonio due to Concetto choosing to not be with his family. Antonio lived his life for four years as a normal child until a war between the Baumhauer's and the Colombera family broke out. The Colombera burned down half of the Baumhauer family's property including the house. Antonio was mesmerized and scarred and would not be able to focus as much after these events. Sixteen years later Antonio attended the Classical School of Literature and Fine Arts. Antonio did not have any interest in these subjects and graduated from college and graduation school after a few years. When Antonio was at the age of twenty four. His father Concetto was struck ill with lung disease and only lived for two years. Antonio Baumhauer adopted the mafia. Antonio Baumhauer knew nothing of how to run a mafia at his age. He wore a black trenchcoat and a messy hat. Another war broke out when Antonio was twenty seven, this time the war was with the Scaletta. Antonio thought carefully. And eventually after a few years of fighting the Baumhauer's won half of their property back and a quarter of the Scaletta property. For two years Antonio suffered from illness and mental disorder until he was approached by the scientist Augustus V. Blake. Later Life Antonio did not remember much of the scientist's appearance. The scientist's face was obscured by googles, a bandana, and hair. Antonio did not know what he got into and was tormented and tortured with electric shocks, knives, and such. The last experiment commited on Antonio was "The Peristrofí Experiment" where Antonio was hooked up to a strange artifact that supposedly carried an interesting substance to the scientist. Antonio successfully survived but kept a scar. Aureliana Baumhauer died of illness at the age of seventy. During this time Antonio lost even more focus than before and control of the mafia was given to Alec Baumhauer. The mafia's main building was destroyed and the mafia had lost two thirds of its property. Antonio had to find a way to fix this and took back control. Antonio started giving off side effects of the experiments. Some were supernatural to him. Antonio was later reported missing. What was strange to the people around him was that he went missing in such a way that related to the disappearance in the past, the disappearance of Doctor A. Vasilyev. For the past few years Antonio's transition into TSWCAtS became normal. Antonio later on returned to his home and turned his dirty work mafia into a classical and more well mannered mafia. Antonio later on built a suite in TSWCAtS and spent most of his time there. He met Corey, Lunara, Alexander, and Merrence who would become his friends. Antonio start to commit heists with them on the TSWCAtS vaults and continues to do so. Category:Characters Category:PLP's Characters